It's Our Destiny
by TheLovelyDanish
Summary: Owen Ketchum, and his two best friends, have finally turned 10 years old! As he leaves on a journey to win the Indigo league he meets new rivals, familiar faces, new friends and hundreds of new Pokemon along the way. COWRITE W/ CharmedMilliE- Karry Master
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This is a co-write with my BETA and friend (both on FF and in real life)  CharmedMilliE- Karry Master. We came up with this idea together and we will be taking turns writing the chapters :)**

* * *

"Dad I see grandma's street! Hurry up!" Owen Ketchum shouted, pressing his cheek against the cool glass. He looked up at the sky and smiled as he watched a group of Spearow flying overhead toward a large mountain. Passing him on the road he saw Caterpies and Weedles sticking out of trees, causing his excitement to grow.

"Owen calm down, we'll get there soon." Misty reprimanded the red haired boy.

"But today is the day I get my first Pokemon!" He smiled widely as they drove through Pallet town. The town itself has grown quite large since Ash was a boy, but still had the same calm and relaxed feeling it always had. "We're here!" Owen shouted as they slowly pulled up. Owen short cropped dark red hair was covered by a black and yellow hat, with the exception of a small piece that stuck out in front. As soon as the car stopped in front of Delia Ketchums house, Owen threw open the car door and rushed out. He wore a red jacket with white and black accents, a black t-shirt, long black shorts and white and red sneakers that pounded along the gravel as he rushed to the backyard.

"Owen Ketchum you get back here!" Misty yelled, slamming the car door shut. She put her hands on her hips and scowled as Ash walked up beside her, with their 7 year old daughter Tori at his side and Pikachu on his shoulder. Toris raven hair was parted into two braids and she wore a yellow sundress with white socks and Mary Janes. "Tor, how about you go see what Mr. Mime is up too?" Tori nodded and ran to the backyard to find the pokemon turned housekeeper. "So, do you have it?" Misty asked once their daughter was out of sight.

"Yep right here" Ash smiled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small pokeball. "I can't wait to give it to him! He's going to be so happy" Ash smiled, placing it back into his pocket, grabbing Misty's hand and walking to the backyard, where the party was slowly starting.

"So there you two are!" Delia Ketchum smiled walking over to her son and daughter in law once they entered the backyard, almost everyone else was already there it seemed like. All around the backyard were tables and chairs and long rows of food and drinks. Toward the back was a large pen where several small, younger Pokemon were playing with all the kids. The larger, older Pokemon were roaming around freely the backyard.

"Hey mom!" Ash and Misty both gave her huge hugs before walking over to Professor Gary Oak and his wife Dawn, who were standing near the pen watching over the kids.

"Hey Ashy boy, Hey Misty" Gary smiled, Ash shook his hand as Misty gave Dawn a hug hello. "It's been a while"

"Yea it has!" Ash smiled. "We need to get together more often" Gary nodded in agreement.

"Girls come say hello to Ash and Misty!" Dawn called and suddenly two girls came barreling over to their parents.

"So Luna, Gwen you're getting your first Pokemon today also! You two and Owen will have a great time traveling together." Misty gave the twins a smile that they happily returned. Misty fondly remembering when she was their age and had gone off on her own adventure.

"Yea I can't wait to become a top coordinator like my mom!" Luna said excitedly. Her light brown hair was in two pigtails, her head covered by a large white hat with a big red bow. She wore short denim overalls, a red shirt with a white collar and a black undershirt. She completed the outfit with long white socks that covered her knees and red sneakers.

"Yea and while you're going after contests I'll be on my way to the Indigo league!" Gwen said fiercely, raising a fist in front of her face. Her blue hair was in a high ponytail, two loose pieces hanging on either side of her face. On her head was a white hat with a pink rim and pokeball symbol. She wore a white shirt with a black vest, short denim shorts and black combat boots with pink laces.

"I know you'll both do great on your journeys!" Ash smiled, the two girls nodded and waved the adults goodbye as they ran over to Owen, who was playing around with his fathers Donphan.

"So Dawn, how's the school? Got any new students?" Misty asked as Ash and Gary started talking separately about Gary's research.

"Yea a few new kids actually. I been getting quite a few kids from the neighboring small towns, as well as Pallet so I had to hire a new teacher to teach the 5 and 6 year old trainer class!" Dawn laughed.

"I can't believe you're the head of the school, and the teacher for the 8-10 year old coordinator class!" Misty giggled. "I can barely handle running a gym!" The girls laughed.

"Hey, started the party without me?" A familiar voice yelled as Brock walked into the yard and up to the group of four with his wife Lucy, who was know by many as Pike Queen Lucy. Behind them was their 13 year old son Blaine. He had black hair like his mother that sat messily atop his head, much like Ash's used to. He wore a black button up shirt and black shorts with red accents, a brown t-shirt and red and black sneakers with a pokeball necklace hanging around his neck. At Blaines feet was a Vulpix. Once the adults finished with hugs and hellos Blaine took a seat at an empty table and started brushing Vulpix quietly.

"Brock," Ash said with a smile as he saw his oldest friend. "How are things over at the pokemon hospital?"

"Pretty good. Glad I was able to get off to come here," Brock said with a smile. His job as a Pokemon doctor in the city of Porta Vista kept him busy, but he made sure to make time for his friends and family. Lucy had also moved the Battle Pike to Porta Vista a few years ago so she wouldn't have to travel all the time.

"Hey Lucy, I heard you had a hard battle recently," Ash said to his fellow frontier brain. After Ash was done with his adventures and had done all the traveling he could ever do, he decided to take Scott's offer to become a frontier brain. He set up the Battle Tank in Cerulean City so that Misty could continue to run her familys Gym.

Lucy smiled and nodded. "Yes, he was quite a challenge that's for sure, reminded me alot of you actually. He's going to be heading your way soon Ash, I made sure to warn him that he's in for a tough battle." Lucy said with a wink and Ash smiled.

"Really? Well then let's see how he handles my team," Ash said with a smirk. Over the years he had become known as the strongest of the Battle Frontier. With some of his main Pokemon being Charizard, Infernape and Greninja, few challengers have been able to beat him and get the Strategy Symbol.

After everyone had mingled and had their stomachs stuffed to the brim with delicious food made by Delia and Mr. Mime, it was clear to the adults that the three new trainers were getting impatient and wanted to get their first pokemon and start on their journeys. Finally, it was time and the guests formed a large semi circle around the three excited trainers and their parents.

"I know you three are very excited to get started. As you know, the normal Kanto starters are Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle, but..." Gary said with a pause making the three look at each other "three trainers came yesterday and took those Pokemon."

"So instead of the normal starters we have gotten you something else," Dawn said and took out two pokemon balls. "Luna, Gwen, I caught these when I went to Sinnoh the other week to visit your grandma. I thought they would be perfect for you." She opened the pokeballs to reveal a Shinx and a Budew.

"Budew." Luna said excited, immediately grabbing the grass type pokemon. "Budew would be perfect for contests and will evolved into Roselia and I just love Roselia, it's so graceful and beautiful."

"Luna, first make sure your sister is okay with Shinx," Gary said. Luna frowned slightly and put the Budew back down.

Gwen bent down and looked at the small electric type with a small smile. She held out a hand the Shinx and her smiled grew as it slowly came up, smelling the girls hand before smiling and letting Gwen pet him. "Shinx is such a sweetie, I love it mom and dad!" Gwen said beaming, picking up Shinx and holding it in her arms. Luna smiled picking up the Budew and they each gave their parents a huge hug, grabbed the pokeballs and turned to Owen.

"Owen, I wanted to give you something different anyway," Ash said taking out a pokeball and opened it to reveal a Gible.

"No way, a Gible," Owen said surprised but smiling. When Gible jumped up and bit his dad's head the lightbulb in his head went off and his mouth dropped open as he watched his dad pry Gible off with a laugh. "Wait dad…. Is this your Gible?" Owen had met his fathers Gible a couple of times but not much. It wasn't one of the pokemon Ash kept with him at the Battle Tank, but whenever he was in Pallet he made sure to visit.

"Yea he was mine, I caught him all the way back when I traveled through Sinnoh," Ash said holding Gible in his arms. "He never really blossomed under me, not to his fullest potential really, since I caught him pretty late into my journey. He would've made an amazing addition to my team if he had been able to grow and get stronger." Ash made a face at this. One of his greatest regrets was not bringing some of his pokemon up to their fullest potential and now as a Frontier Brain he did not have the time to train them all up. "So I'm giving him to you Owen. I know you and Gible will be an amazing team." He smiled handing Gible over to Owen. "Gible meet your new trainer, my son Owen."

"Gible," The pokemon said, immediately jumping out of Owens hands and bitting him hard on the head, which made the adults laugh. Owen winced and let out a small cry of pain, but quickly smiled and laughed happily, prying Gible off of his head.

Everyone then began to talk once again and started to sit down as dessert was being served. The three new trainers spent that time getting to know their new pokemon and letting the younger kids play with them before having to return them to their pokeballs. Once dessert was finished and cleaned up, it was time for them to start their journey.

"We packed all three of you bags." Gary told the kids. "All three of you have a change of clothes, a pair of pajamas, a semi-formal outfit, a bathing suit, and some potion, berries and food." Gary smiled, handing each child their backpacks. Owen recieved a large blue backpack, Luna got a tan backpack while Gwen got a pink backpack.

"Thanks dad, you're the best!" Gwen smiled, hugging her dad tightly.

"Finally I want to give each of you your pokeballs and your pokedex" Gary handed each child five pokeballs and a custom pokedex he made for them. Owen got red, Gwen got pink and Luna got white. "That pokedex is programmed with every pokemon from all the regions, so there won't be a pokemon you won't be able to learn about." The kids beamed and placed their dexs in their pockets and pokeballs in easy to reach places.

"Well that's it," Owen said adjusting his backpack one last time.

"I'll miss you," Tori told her brother, hugging him. "When I'm bigger I can join you and travel around the world with you, Luna and Gwen!"

"Three years midget and then yes," Owen said with a smile messing up his little sisters head. "Let's head out." Owen turned to his two friends.

"Hey, wait" Brock said quickly. He turned to Blaine, who had been standing around quietly the entire day and smiled at him. "Why don't you go with them Blaine?"

"What?" Blaine said curiously, looking at his father in confusion.

"Well you keep telling me and your mom that you want to be the worlds best breeder one day, and I know that the only way to reach that goal is to go and travel the world" Brock told him. "You'll be able to meet a ton of new pokemon and you'll learn so much more then you would being stuck in Porta Vista."

"I think that's a great idea Brock!" Lucy smiled, walking over to them with a large black backpack.

"Where did you get that?" Blaine asked, he hadn't seen his mother walk away.

"I've had it in the car since you got your pokemon license, so that whenever you decided to go on your journey you'd be ready." Blaine nodded and slipped on the backpack. "It has everything a future breeder needs. Medicine, food, cooking supplies and other things you'll need on your journey" Blaine took a breath and turned to the three trainers.

"I guess it is about time I go on a journey huh?" Brock nodded. "I've never really wanted to travel alone to be honest. So, will you guys let me join your group?" Blaine asked, turning to the three new trainers.

"I'm fine with it," Owen said with a nod. He had always liked the older boy when they got together.

"The more the merrier I say!" Luna beamed and Gwen nodded her agreement.

"Welcome aboard," Owen said with a smile shaking Blaine hand.

* * *

 **We need your help readers! We don't know who the three kids are who took the original starters. These three are going to be our main characters rivals and we want you to help us make them! Fill out the sheet below and post it in a comment!**

 **1) Rival Name, Starter, Trainer  
2) Rival Name, Starter, Trainer  
3) Rival Name, Starter, Coordinator**

 **Comments make my world go 'round! The more you leave, the faster me and Millie will update!**

 **~ Forever &Always,**

 **Kimmie**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - This is a co-write with my BETA and friend (both on FF and in real life)  CharmedMilliE- Karry Master. We came up with this idea together and we will be taking turns writing the chapters :)**

* * *

The party was in full swing. The restaurant was packed full of Team Rocket officials and old friends to celebrate the recent graduation of the two newest members of Team Rocket.

"Oh I'm so proud of my daughter, the top of her class at the academy just like her mother!" Jesse screeched wrapping her arms tightly around her daughters neck. Bonnie wiggled out her moms tight grasp and fixed her purple hair that was laying calmly on her shoulders.

"Oh really?" Cassidy scoffed, a smirk appearing on her face. "Top of your class. Seems we remember that differently."

"Can you two not fight for once? This happens every time you two are together" Clyde huffed. The only son of Butch and Cassidy was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest. His long blonde hair was combed back neatly away from his face.

Jesse huffed. "It's just too bad that you were partnered with her son," Jesse said looking at her rival with a glare.

"Hey," James said putting his hand behind his head. "Let's all just get along. We're here for the kids."

"Hey I made food," Meowth said exiting the kitchen holding up a plate of food. After the trio retired from team rocket they moved to Neon Town where they opened up their own restaurant. They have received a lot of awards and have gotten good business from the lively town.

"Hey lets all have some lunch and get along before the kids go out on their own!" Butch smiled walking up to the group.

"Good idea Biff!" Jesse smiled patting him on the back, ignoring the way his face fell at the name.

"Wow dad, that must suck, having everyone always messing up your name" Clyde sighed as everyone started to sit down and eat the lunch Meowth and Wobbuffet prepared.

"You have no idea!" Butch sighed, sitting at the table with everyone. Once everyone was finished eating, it was time for the two 16 year olds to head off on their first mission, find and steal strong and powerful Pokemon. Bonnie and Clyde then stood ready.

"We got you something," Cassidy said taking out a card. "For food. So you don't go hungry." Cassidy gave Jesse a smirk at this.

"Well we got you something as well," Jesse said and Jesse and James ran outside making the others follow them where a giant hot air balloon in the shape of a Raichu was.

"Surprised you didn't give them your Meowth balloon," Cassidy said with a laugh.

"They have a Raichu. Why would we give them the Meowth balloon," Jesse said as though it was obvious. "Now go out there and look for any really powerful Pikachu." He smiled brightly, waving to the two children.

Bonnie and Clyde got into the balloon and let the ropes go, slowly flying into the air. "So, what's with your parents obsession with Pikachus?" Clyde asked Bonnie releasing the Raichu they received from the academy at their graduation. Since they were a team, they technically shared the Pokemon.

"Don't ask," Bonnie said rolling her eyes, looking out at the distance as they flew higher into the air, leaving their home two behind.

On the ground, watching the kids fly away, the four former Team Rocket remembers looked at each other with awe. They were extremely worried knowing how dangerous it was being in Team Rocket. It was why all of them had eventually quit for other jobs. "They'll be fine," James said. "They are good strong kids." Deep down, the parents knew they would be fine, they wouldn't have sent them to the Team Rocket Academy if they didn't think they could handle it.

"As long as they don't run into any twerps like we did," Meowth said sourly, stacking the dirty plates onto a large tray and handing it over to Wobbuffet.

"Maybe they'll run into the kids of your twerps," Butch joked laughing as he said this.

"What are the chances the twerps have kids going on an adventure now," James said shaking that off.

~~POKEMON~~POKEMON~~POKEMON~~

"You shouldn't have used that move," Owen called over from his spot sitting on a rock as Luna had Budew use tackle on a wild Pidgey. The Pidgey had just flown out of the way, avoiding the attack. "You have a grass type. Pidgey should be an easy catch. Just use Aborb!"

"I know what I'm doing," Luna complained turning her attention away from the battle. "Will you stop trying to give me advice."

"Just saying my dad owns a Bulbasaur and a lot of other grass types. I have seen them battle a lot and know it's moves," Owen said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"My dad is a pokemon professor! I know grass types too," Luna complained, turning to Owen with her hands on her hips. Budew kept looking from the Pidgey to Gwen and started to nudge Gwen on the leg, urging her to pay attention, but the girl ignored the pokemon.

"Guys," Gwen said softly, trying to get their attention.

"Your dad doesn't battle," Owen responded.

"Doesn't mean I don't know how to battle! I went to my moms trainer school!" Luna yelled at him, by this time Blaine had arrived at Gwens side and the two shared a look.

"Um guys?" Blaine called to them, promptly being ignored by the duo.

"You're a coordinator! What do you know about battles?" Owen spat back.

"I know a ton more then you! In fact..."

"GUYS" Both Gwen and Blaine yelled forcing the two to turn around to their friends, both their faces red. "The Pidgey is gone."

Luna turned around quickly to see the Pidgey she had been trying to catch had in fact flown away as she had been arguing with Owen. "See what you did," Luna said annoyed, Budew looked at her trainer with a sigh and shook her head sadly. she had wanted to catch that pokemon for Luna.

"What I did?' Owen questioned angrily. "You're the one who lost the Pidgey. It's not my fault you don't know how to catch a Pokemon!"

"Hey no fighting," Gwen said pushing her way between Luna and Owen as she could see her sister was about to explode on Owen. "You guys are friends! There's no reason to argue over who the better battler or catcher of Pokemon are!" She said holding out her hands to avoid the two from attacking each other.

"Hey, I just finished making lunch, I think we all should eat something. Maybe having a full stomach will make you two get along better" Blaine suggested motioning over to a small picnic table where lunch was set up. "I even made some Pokemon food," He set out 4 bowls of Pokemon food on the floor and everyone let out their Pokemon and started to eat the sandwiches that Blaine made for them.

"Well it's not like you have even tried to catch a pokemon yet," Luna said sitting down to eat some of the lunch. Gwen rolled her eyes, knowing another argument was about to start.

"Me and Gible can catch a pokemon. Gible is ten times stronger than your Budew,' Owen said proudly. Gible looked up from his food and smiled at Owen proudly.

"Because it was your fathers Gible. He trained it," Luna shot back. "You take can't credit for any of the moves or the power Gible has. Ash has given you a clear advantage here. I have seen the video of the Sinnoh league your dad fought in. Ash might have not trained Gible up to his full potential but he made it powerful enough." Crossing her arms over her chest, she left her half eaten sandwich on the table forgotten.

"Guys," Gwen warned taking a break from eating. "Don't argue. We're having lunch."

"I'll show you," Owen said, ignoring Gwens warnings. "Gible come on. Let's catch a pokemon." Owen ran off and Gible, who had been munching on Blaine's food, took a moment to finish eating but quickly ran after him.

"Come on Budew, we'll catch one a lot faster then those two!" Luna shouted jumping up and running off into the opposite direction, Budew ran off after her slightly shocked and reluctant.

"Should we go after them?" Gwen asked worriedly, looking over at Shinx and Vulpix, who were quietly munching on their food.

"Nah," Blaine said shaking his head as he picked up his own lunch. "They'll come back. Let's just eat and wait for them to come back." Blaine shrugged, patting Vulpix on the head and taking a bite of his lunch.

Owen had gone down to the lake where his parents first met and quickly found a Poliwag to battle with. "Wow that poliwag would be perfect for our team, right Gible?" Gible nodded excitedly and "Come on Gible use tackle," Owen said and Gible charged at the wild Poliwag, but the water pokemon lazily decided to just jump into the water to get away. "Aw man" Owen pouted, not knowing that he had a pair of eyes watching him from the bushes.

"You didn't even hit that thing!" Owen heard laughing and turned to see Luna standing behind him with her Budew. Even though they had gone the opposite direction at first they had to turn around and backtrack heading them to the river. Luna thought a water pokemon would be perfect for her team. "At least when I lost a pokemon it was because you distracted me," Luna said smugly.

"Oh yeah, I bet you got nothing," Owen said. Luna made a sour face and turned her head to the side, biting her lip not wanting to answer and Owen smirked.

"You haven't either," Luna shot back and before the two could continue something moved in front of the sun. As they looked up they saw a Raichu balloon hanging overhead. "What are they doing?"

"Don't know but they are going to scare away all the pokemon," Owen said. "Hey get out of here." Owen yelled up to the balloon. "You're gonna scare all the pokemon!"

"Is it me or does that kid have a Gible," Clyde said looking down at the two from the balloon.

"A twerp like that doesn't deserve a rare pokemon. I bet he just started his journey!" Bonnie said with a pout looking down.

"I think we should take it from him." Clyde smirked. Bonnie looked up at him and a wicked smile grew on her face.

"You mean steal it." They both laughed and quickly lowered their balloon onto the ground.

"Who are you?" Owen asked, as the two teens jumped out of the balloon and looked at them with vicious smiles.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?" Bonnie smirked.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear" Clyde moved next to her, his arms crossed over his chest.

"An evil as old as the galaxy!"

"Sent here to fulfill our destiny!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love"

"To extend our wrath to stars above"

"Bonnie"

"Clyde"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight"

"Raichu!" Raichu yelled, standing in between the two.

Owen and Luna looked at each other in confusion. "Team Rocket? I've heard of you!" Owen said with wide eyes. "My dad says you're bad guys who steal other peoples pokemon!" Luna looked over in shock and grabbed her budew, holding her tightly.

"What? You steal other peoples pokemon!" Luna screeched.

"Gible use tackle!" Owen called instantly, sending Gible running toward the teenagers.

"Gloom use poison powder!" Bonnie threw a pokeball, revealing the grass/poison pokemon, who immediately let out a glittery purple powder from the top of its head. As Gible ran it got hit by the powder and immediately fell, a purple line appearing over its nose.

"Gible!" Owen yelled running over to his partner and scooping him up into his arms.

"Just give us your pokemon kid!" Clyde smirked. Raichu nodded, mimicking his trainers evil smile. He threw a pokeball and a doduo popped out.

"Doduo use quick attack" Clyde ordered with a flick of his wrist

"Vulpix use tackle!" Suddenly a red pokemon flew past the kids and quickly knocked into both Doduo and Gloom. Out of the trees came Blaine and Gwen, running in front of their two friends.

"Who are these guys?" Gwen asked.

"They're called Team Rocket and they steal other peoples pokemon." Luna told her sister angrily, still holding Budew close to her.

"Yea Bonnie and Chip." Owen was still kneeling on the ground, holding his poisoned Gible close to him.

"Hey the name is Clyde," Clyde growled.

"Ok Shinx, use spark!" Gwen called, Shinx yelled out and hit Bonnie and Clyde.

"Raichu," Bonnie said after the spark turning to the pokemon her and Clyde shared. Raichu jumped out of the balloon and down with Gloom and Doduo. "All of you attack."

"Okay Gible," Owen said looking down at thepokemon in his arms. Gible seemed to have shook off the powder and jumped down out of Owen arms. "Time to use your special attack. Draco Meteor."

"Gible," Gible said and out of his mouth came a ball that shot up into the air and then meteors were falling and hit all three of Team Rocket pokemon knocking them out. The eyes in the bush got wide having watched the whole thing "Good job. We won." Owen cheered as team rocket returned their pokemon.

"Not yet," Clyde said and s rubber glove appeared out of the side of the balloon and grabbed Gible. It went to bring him up but Owen jumped onto the glove and held on tight.

"Get him off," Bonnie screamed.

"I'm trying," Clyde said moving the controller in his hand, but Owen held on at the jerks.

"Give me that," Bonnie said reaching for the controller but Clyde kept hold of it.

"What do we do?" Luna asked looking up worried but not sure how to help. Blaine and Gwen were no better unsure what to do.

The eyes in the bushes moved and out came a blue Psyduck. "Psy," the Psyduck said jumping in front of the group and it's eyes glowed. A light appeared around Owen and Gible and they were broken away from the hand and brought back down.

"Hey mind your own business you stupid duck," Bonnie yelled leaning over the balloon.

"Psyduck," Psyduck said getting mad and his eyes glowed again and then the Team Rocket members and the ballon were flying high and out of sight. the group could barley here them yelling "Team Rocket blasting off."

"Wow," Owen said looking at the duck pokemon. It was so different from his mom Psyduck not just in color but also personally it seemed. "Thank you." Owen bent down to take in the Psyduck who nodded. "Any chance you would want to come with me?" Owen asked hopefully. "You're a strong pokemon, I could use someone like you on my team." Psydcuk looked Owen up and down before nodding. Owen held out a pokeball and Psyduck pushed the button being caught instantly. "I got a Psyduck."

Before Luna could comment her eyes caught sight of a caterpie falling down a nearby tree. "Budew, us absorb on the caterpie." Luna said and Budew went into action hitting into the Caterpie who was taken out by the attack. Luna tossed her pokeball and it hit into the caterpie bringing the pokemon inside. The ball shook once, twice, and then a third time before locking shut. "I got caterpie."

"Nice," Owen said. "But I caught a pokemon first." Owen said smugly. He would've made a comment on how weak caterpies were, but he didn't want to be super mean, Luna was his friend after all.

"You didn't battle Psyduck. He just choose to go with you. It doesn't count," Luna said with a huff.

"Oh yeah," Owen said as the two walked away bickering.

Blaine and Gwen looked at each other before giggling. "They are going to be doing this the whole trip aren't they?" Blaine said and Gwen nodded.

"Yeah they are," Gwen said. "Hey guys wait for us." Gwen yelled and ran off with Shinx following. Blaine smiled looked at Vulpix and the two ran off after their friends.

* * *

 **What Pokemon would you like to see our characters get? Pokemon from all regions are possible! Let us know in the comments what Pokemon our characters should add to their teams!**

 **Comments make my world go 'round! The more you leave, the faster me and Millie will update!**

 **~ Forever &Always,**

 **Kimmie**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - This is a co-write with my BETA and friend (both on FF and in real life)  CharmedMilliE- Karry Master. We came up with this idea together and we will be taking turns writing the chapters :)**

* * *

The group had spent the night in Virdian City pokemon center before returning to their journey and heading into the forest. Owen and Gwen both knowing that the Virdian Gym was not possible for them right now. Owen was planning on challenging the Pewter Gym while Gwen had decided to to challenge the Cerulean gym as their first gym battles. When they left Pallet, the two had made a deal that they would try to get different badges from each other.

"Owen you know my uncle is not easy," Blaine said. Brock's younger brother Forrest had taken over the gym years ago, after his father had grown to old. "What's your plan?"

"Well Gible and Psyduck are both strong pokemon and Psyduck has a type advantage. Thinking of training Psyduck on powering up his water moves," Owen said leaning back on the log he was sitting on as Blaine cooked."And my pokedex says Gible can learn iron tail so that would be helpful."

"You could use some battle experience," Luna said from her spot in the field. She had been using caterpie sting shot attack to try and formulate a plan on what to do in her first contest. There was one coming in Cerulean City actually so if they got there in time she planned on entering while Gwen concentrated on her gym battle.

"So could you," Owen shot back. "For the battle rounds. It will be your downfall if you don't practice."

"No fighting," Gwen called over walking back with some firewood in her hand her Shinx at her side. "We all need training."

"And you need more pokemon," Owen commented back. "Even with a type advantage your not just going to beat my mom with your Shinx. The Cerulean gym is a high ranking gym." There was a smirk on Owen face as he talked about his mothers accomplishments. He was proud how his mom had turned the gym around from the disappointment it was when his aunts were in charge.

"I got to agree with Owen here," Luna said telling her pokemon to take a break from practicing and taking a seat. "You have an electric type. Why not just catch a pidgey?" Luna pointed into the trees where there were a couple of Pidgeys just hanging around.

"While common, Pidgey can be very good pokemon and you've seen my dad's Pidgeot in battle. They can become very powerful," Owen commented thinking about Pidgeot. His father had went back for Pidgeot after his last league and the pokemon had become a permanent of the frontier. Being one of the main pokemon Ash used in battles.

"Seems you found something you two can agree on," Gwen said looking up at the Pidgeys. Her sister and friend both had a point, pidgeys were good, but she was unsure if she wanted a Pidgey to be her first catch.

"You don't have to decide now," Blaine said noticing how Gwen seemed uncertain. "Food is ready anyway." Blaine took a pot off the fire and started pouring the soup and putting them in bowls. He also put down food for the pokemon before he went to eat. "Besides you two could benefit from catching more pokemon too." Blaine finally commented.

Owen and Luna did not reply to that thinking Blaine was right and wondering what pokemon they could find in this forest. Luna definitely wanted something cute for contest. Owen thinking he could use something different to what he already had. That was when they saw fire through the trees. "What was that?" Luna asked startled.

"A fire pokemon I think," Owen said. "In Viridan Forest? Unusual, but it's mine." Owen jumped up and started running towards where the fire came from with Gible and Psyduck following.

"Not if i get it first," Luna commented running after them. Budew and Caterpie were stunned for a second before following their trainer.

"Here we go again," Gwen commented. "Come on. Let's make sure they don't get into any more trouble." Blaine nodded as he stood up and followed Gwen; Shinx and Vulpix behind them.

In a clearing in the forest a boy was standing with a charmander besides him staring hard into a tree. The boy had on a white t-shirt with tan skinny jeans and black sneakers. He was wearing a black jacket with neon blue accents, black and white fingerless gloves and a red backpack. The top of his head, he had longish neon blue hair, while the sides of his head were cut very short and remained their natural black color.

"Ok Charmander, flamethrower!" The boy called swiftly. Owen watched silently as Charmander threw flamethrowers out at the Seedots that were sitting in the tree and as soon as they fell the boy threw pokeballs, quickly catching three of them. He grabbed them and took out his neon blue pokedex. Slowly he scanned all the pokeballs with his pokedex and took his time reading what was on the screen. "Whatever," The boy said with a shrug, throwing two pokeball out and releasing the Seedots. "Get out of here." The two Seedots didn't wait long as the boy looked at the third pokeball and shrugged. "You'll do for now."

"That wasn't very nice," Owen said emerging from his spot from behind some bushes. Luna, Blaine and Gwen had arrived in time to see the scene as well and none of them were liking this trainer so far.

"Those two Seedots only knew bide and harden," the boy said. "This one at least knows Nature Power."

"You can train any pokemon to be strong," Owen said angrily and the boy laughed.

"Those Seedots were not going to amount to anything. You have to find the strongest one," the boy stated getting Owen mad.

"Oh really? Then come on let's battle," Owen said holding up his fist.

"Fine, three on three," the boy said and Owen looked down guiltily.

"I only have two pokemon," Owen said and the boy laughed.

"Find me when you have three," the boy said with a sneer walking away with his Charmander following him. Owen was now fuming as he glared at the boy as he walked away from the group.

"Well now we know the flamethrower came for his Charmander," Blaine said. "Maybe we should go back and eat," Blaine wanted to calm his friends down seeing all of them were upset at the boys antics towards pokemon, especially Owen. Blaine himself wasn't too fond on the boys attitude, but he understood that there were a lot of different types of trainers in this world and you weren't going to like all of them.

"That kid reminds me of a guy my father told me about once," Owen said not looking away. "Threw out a Chimchar because it wasn't powerful enough. That Chimchar turned into my father Infernape."

"We know," All three said together, rolling their eyes. Their parents having told them the story as well.

Before they could move to go back to where they set up camp a small pink pokemon with brown ears appeared out of the tree, burn marks all over it. "A Cleffa," Gwen said going up to the pokemon. The cleffa fell out of the tree and was breathing heavy, it was clear that it was extremely weak. "It must've gotten hit by the flamethrower that jerk was just throwing out."

"I got some potions in my bag," Blaine stated looking at the hurt pokemon. "We can heal it and then eat some lunch, come on." Gwen held the cleffa in her arms tightly as she and Blaine rushed towards where they had set up camp with Luna and Owen following close behind.

~~POKEMON~~POKEMON~~POKEMON~~

"There you go." Blaine smiled, spraying the last bit of potion on the injured Cleffa. "Now let me just bandage up your arm and you'll good as new" He took out a gauze and started wrapping the small arm.

"Here you go Cleffa, some yummy pokemon food!" Gwen smiled, placing a small bowl in front of the small pink pokemon. Cleffa smiled at the girl and started eating vigorously. Soon enough everyone was sitting around eating lunch.

"Looks like Cleffa and the others are getting along really well. Look how nicely they're playing together!" Luna fawned, watching as Caterpie, Cleffa, Shinx and Gible ran around playing some sort of game. Psyduck sat against a tree asleep and Vulpix was sitting at Blaine's feet.

After a while of sitting around and relaxing the group decided that it was time to get back onto the road and head to Pewter City for Owen's first gym battle. They packed up, returned their pokemon and started to head off.

"Um Gwen? You have a shadow" The group turned around and saw the Cleffa peeking out from behind a tree. They had brought Cleffa back to the same tree they found her in before they left and it was clear she didn't want to stay there.

"Hey Cleffa, what are you doing here?" Gwen asked curiously. Cleffa slowly moved toward her and Blaine smiled, placing a hand on the girls shoulder.

"I think Cleffa wants to go with you" Blaine told her. Gwen's eyes widened and she knelt down to Cleffas height as the small pokemon inched it's way toward her.

"Hey Cleffa, would you wanna come along with me? You and I could win some amazing gym battles together, don't you think?" Cleffa's eyes brightened and it jumped into Gwen's arms with so much force that it knocked Gwen onto her butt. "I guess that's a yes!" Gwen laughed taking out a pokeball and tapping it onto Cleffa's head the small pokemon disappeared into the ball and with a few beeps, Cleffa was caught. "I just caught my first pokemon!" Gwen cheered, jumping into the air with joy.

"Well you didn't exactly catch it" Luna muttered under her breath, causing Owen to elbow her in the ribs. "Ow I was joking" Luna huffed at him. The group laughed and continued their journey through the forest.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter wasn't filled with battles and adventures. I (Kimmie) have had a horrible case of writers block, next chapter will be better though, I promise. Just m** **ake sure to comment! Comments make my world go 'round! The more you leave, the faster me and Millie will update!**

 **~ Forever &Always,**

 **Kimmie**


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! MUST READ

**A/N -** **This is a co-write with my BETA and friend (both on FF and in real life)** **CharmedMilliE- Karry Master** **. We came up with this idea together and we will be taking turns writing the chapters :)**

* * *

So me and my friend Millie are extremely upset with the lack of interest and reviews this story is getting so we decided to write a prequel to the story to introduce the characters better. It will star Owen, Gwen and Luna as well as other kids and the parents will be making many appearances as well in the story.

This story will be put on hold during this time while we work that story. It won't be long since the story is planned to be only 5 or 6 chapters long. If you want to read it please go to CharmedMilliE-KarryMaster (you can find her in my favorite authors) and go read it.

If I get enough reviews on this story we will start writing it sooner rather than later, but due to the lack of interest its on hold.

"ALSO, if our prequel doesn't get enough reviews or interest we will be giving up on this story all together. So make sure you review this stories and let us know that the interest is alive.

SIDENOTE: If you like Supergirl and The Flash check out her crossover stories like Karry Universe and A New Karry! Also check out my stories if you like Once Upon A Time (Red Beauty), Victorious (Jori) and Glee (Faberry) read the rest of my stories!

* * *

 **Comments make my world go 'round! The more you leave, the faster me and Millie will update!**

 **~ Forever &Always,**

 **Kimmie**


End file.
